


Scenes from a Superlife

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: Random scenes in the lives of Kara Danvers and Cat Grant. And their families. And whoever else I throw in there.These will be random from thoughts or scenes that I just can't get out of my head...I'll try to preface but they may or may not be connected.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Scenes from a Superlife

**Author's Note:**

> This one deals with a death in the family.

Katherine Grant dies on a Wednesday.

Cat gets the call after picking Carter up from school. Something she is accustomed to now that she has reduced her hours at CatCo. Kara drops him off and she picks him up and if things don’t get taken care of…well that’s why she has highly vetted department heads.

Carter reaches out a hand and she grabs it, closing her eyes as she listens to details. A heart attack…something her mother had been warned of. She thanks the doctor on the other end of the line before hanging up. 

“Carter, your grandmother…” she stops with a frown, the lines creasing between her eyes and moisture pooling in the corners of her eyes. Because it’s not really fair to pin Carter with a moniker that wasn’t real. Katherine Grant was a lot of things, but a grandmother wasn’t one of them. “My mother…she’s passed away.”

He squeezes her hand and threads his long fingers in between hers. “I’m…I’m so sorry, Mom.” He pauses to try and find the right words. “I know your relationship was hard. I’m really sorry,” he reaches over her with his other arm and pulls her to him, embracing his fearless mom.

“Thank you, darling,” she murmurs as she presses a kiss to the side of his curly blonde head. She sniffs and tries to gather her thoughts. She leans forward and redirects their driver to National City General. 

“I’ll let Kara know, ok Mom?” he asks softly, pulling out his phone.

She starts to argue as she leans back, but stops at his look. “You know she’d want to know, Mom,” he says, his finger hovering over her contact info. “She’s on loan to Metropolis right now because of how much family means to her…she’ll want to know about your mom.” He waits for her agreement, because as much as he wants her to approve, he also wants to do what she wants.

“Ok, darling, but we need to stop by the hospital. You don’t have to go in, but I need to go speak with the doctor,” she says quietly.

“Not a problem,” as he raises his phone to his ear. “And I’m going with you. No arguing.” He raises his eyebrows at her in challenge and even though today might be one of the toughest of her adult life, that simple act gives her a chuckle. He really is as stubborn as her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip up the elevator is a practice in patience. Cat despises them…would love to outlaw them if only she didn’t love her balcony views so much.

Once they reach the right floor, it only takes a few minutes for the doctor Cat had spoken with to meet them. She’s sympathetic, but practical and Cat appreciates that. She steps away from the pair to retrieve paperwork and Cat watches as Carter drifts…distracted by the bios on the walls of cardiac surgeons and directors and she wonders for a moment if she has a future doctor on her hands. 

A warm arm slipping around her shoulder shakes her from her thoughts and she turns to find the soft, sympathetic smile of her sister-n-law.

“Alex? What?” she tries to get the words out, but fails miserably when that arm turns her and she is tucked into Alex’s embrace. 

“Kara is stuck for a bit, so you get the next best thing,” she jokes lightly when she brings Cat’s teary face to hers. “Or the best thing if you ask certain people, but this isn’t a competition.”

She gets the wanted result as Cat snorts lightly and buries her face into her shoulder, crying and laughing in relief to have her there. Carter reaches his lanky arms around his mom’s back and they sway slowly in the deserted hallway of a quiet hospital.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

By Saturday, the services are over.

Cat wakes without an alarm as instructed by her doting wife. The sun is shining brightly through the open windows of their balcony and she stretches a few days’ worth of stress and worry out of her bones. It all seems so…quick. Her family is miniscule and Katherine Grant’s friends were few. The whole thing left her feeling heavy.

She still feels that way as she tries to tame her hair and slips her robe over the worn flannel pajamas she stole from Kara early on in their cohabitation. They’re too big and too long and she loves them and loves the way Kara stares at her when she wears them. 

Cat is on the way to find her missing spouse when she pauses at the door of their bedroom. She smells…bread. Cinnamon. Coffee. Bacon?

Kara can’t cook to save her life or anyone else’s…so why are there delicious smells and clinking dishes in her kitchen?

“Eliza?” she asks, her throat dry and cracking from sleep. She’d snuck into her kitchen to find Kara’s mother cooking and Alex making more coffee and…

As she older woman’s kind eyes turn to her, Cat wonders for the millionth time how Kara ended up with a foster mother that looked so much like her. “Hi sweetheart,” Eliza smiles and turns to embrace her. She smells like cinnamon and a soft floral perfume that Kara could pull off and Cat buries her nose in her hair and just breathes. “I’m so happy to be here with you and Carter and Kara,” Eliza smiles and places a kiss upon her daughter-in-law’s forehead. 

“Yeah, yeah, Mom,” Alex butts in, pushing a mug near Cat on the countertop and bumping hips with the woman to get her out of the way. “You just keep churning out those cinnamon rolls, woman and we’ll talk about how long you can stay,” Alex yelps as her mother smacks her in the back of the head with a kitchen towel.

“You’re gonna catch hell for that, Alexandra,” Cat drawls lowly, chuckling at her ‘sister’ before bringing the piping hot cup of coffee to her lips…a bit overwhelmed, but taking it in stride with the week she’s had.

“Good, right?” Alex asks of her special brew.

Cat purses her lips thoughtfully. It is good. But… “Could be a little hotter, darling.”

Alex bares her teeth a little. “We can’t all heat lattes with our eyes, Cat.”

Cat smirks. “Nobody’s perfect.”

Carter chooses that moment to slide into the kitchen on his socked feet. An empty plate in his hands with his step-mother sliding right behind him. They are happy and laughing and Cat’s eyes are caught. Kara’s hair is down, her glasses are nowhere to be found, her family is all here and her smile is a thousand miles wide. 

Cat turns to Alex. “I take that back.” 

Alex rolls her eyes and reaches for Carter’s plate. “Want some more, dude?”

“Yes, please,” he replies as he hugs his mom and kisses her head. “Morning, Mom. You sleep ok?”

She smiles up at him as she feels Kara’s arms slipping around behind her. “I did. Thank you, darling.”

Cat turns in her wife’s arms with a question on her face and Kara doesn’t need words to know her question.

Kara ducks her head a bit. “Now is a time for family, Cat. And my family is your family.” She lifts her head and presses a soft kiss to her wife’s cheek. “Is that ok with you?” she asks hoping that she hasn’t overstepped.

Her answer is a tight embrace. “Of course, it is. I’m…just not used to it, is all,” Cat murmurs into her wife’s ear.

Kara is about to reply when the doorbell softly chimes. She smiles brightly. “I’ll get it, stay here,” she says before darting away to the door. 

Kara comes back with glasses on and a tiny, baby boy in her arms and Cat gasps. She looks behind Kara to see Adam and his wife, Kristen, both with soft smiles. They surround her as she coos over her grandson in Kara’s arms and Adam hugs her tightly. “We’re with you, Mom,” he says and she cries and grieves over the relationship she never had with her own mother.

Later as she sits with Carter on one side and Alex on the other vying for her grandson’s attention, she catches Kara’s eyes and she tells her with that one look how much she loves her. How much she loves this family that has embraced her and her sons. 

How much fuller her life, her heart and her days are with her in it.

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
